1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of garments for wear by operators of sport motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention is in the field of garments to be worn by operators of such vehicles as snow mobiles, ATV's, and motorcycles, for example, which provide for convenient storage of small items in a pocket system on the exterior of the garment, and which is conveniently accessed by the wearer of the garment. Still further, the invention relates to such a storage pocket system which provides for storage of a map, and when the pocket is opened also provides for convenient presentation of the map to the wearer of the garment in an easily read orientation.
2. Related Technology
Lap top desks for use by pilots have been known for a long time. It is common for a pilot (especially the pilot of a small general aviation aircraft) to use such a lap top desk to hold and display maps and charts so that the pilot can use these while also piloting the aircraft. Such lap top desks are not suitable for use by the operators of other types of sport motor vehicles. For example, the operator of a motorcycle or snow mobile could not rely on such a lap top desk because the desk could be dislodged from the rider's lap while the vehicle is in motion. Once such a lap top desk was dislodged from the rider's lap, it would certainly be lost from the moving vehicle.
Similarly, tank bags for use on motorcycles have been known for a long time, some of which include provision for storing and displaying a map in front of the rider of the motorcycle. Generally, such tank bags include a transparent plastic weather-proof map holder envelope which is secured to the upper surface of the tank bag and which is visible to the operator of the vehicle while the vehicle is in motion. Unfortunately, such tank bag map holders may lead to motorcycle accidents because some riders will unadvisedly try to read the map while also operating the motorcycle. Even though some such tank bag map holders include a warning label advising against such a use of the map holder, some motorcycle operators will ignore this warning and will still attempt to read a map while the motorcycle is in motion. Understandably, such uses of the conventional map holders sometimes result in accidents.
Also, such conventional tank bag map holders are not suitable for use on other types of sport motor vehicles because many of these vehicles do not have a tank upon which the bag could be mounted. Additionally, these tank bag map holders have the disadvantage of not being easily detached from the vehicle. Thus, when the operator of a motorcycle equipped with such a tank bag wishes to stop and read the map at a location apart from the motorcycle (at a road-side picnic table, for example) the rider will have to spend some time removing the map from the holder, or removing the map holder and map from the tank bag.
Further, in the operation of some sport motor vehicles, such as all terrain cycles (ATC's), all terrain vehicles (ATV's), and snow mobiles, as well as other vehicles, it is common for the operator of the vehicle to venture "cross country", perhaps following natural geographic features, using a GPS system, or using compass headings and orienting from one point to another across the landscape. In such uses of these vehicles, it is desirable for the operator of the vehicle to have a map close at hand and easily accessible. On the other hand, it is not desirable for the operator to be able to read the map while the vehicle is in motion for the same reasons discussed above concerning motorcycle tank bag map holders. Additionally, when a snowmobile operator is orienting by compass, it is generally best to stop the vehicle and walk some distance from it so that the compass provides the most accurate indication of magnetic north.